Resurrectionist Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Aura of Otherness = Other beings feel a sense of "otherness" that hangs around a Resurrectionist, due to their connection to the great beyond. -Wages of Sin = By touching someone, the Resurrectionist can jolt them with visions of a violent demise and a cold afterlife. This will seriously unsettle all but the most hardened of opponents. -Cold Touch = Resurrectionist can drain life away from an opponent just by touching them. 2ND DEGREE -Quickening Life = Mortally wounded people or those who are about to die can be restored to health by this power. -Walking Corpse = Resurrectionist can take on the appearance of a corpse, complete with no pulse or body heat. Resurrectionists use this ability to pass as dead bodies in case they need to hide. -Gothic Cross = Resurrectionist can cause a glowing, green cross to form in the air. This cross will entrance all undead nearby, causing them to stumble towards it in fascination. 3RD DEGREE -Scythe = Resurrectionist can summon to him a jet-black scythe, the design of which he decides upon. The Scythe's presence decreases difficulty in using his powers and is made of toughened materials. -Sense of Life = By touching an object or being in a certain location, a Resurrectionist can gain visions of people related to the object or location. The Resurrectionist must have either a specific person or event in mind for this to work. -Deadlight = Resurrectionist can produce a sickly green color. He can also produce this light from any handheld light source such as torches and flashlights. Only Resurrectionists and Necromancers can see Deadlight, it remains invisible to most others. 4TH DEGREE -Life Essence = Resurrectionists can give life or drain it away, often to heal others or themselves. -Shroud of the Reaper = Resurrectionist can make himself invisible for short bouts of time. -Will to Live = By looking into someones eyes a Resurrectionist can drain them of all willpower, leaving them a weak and soulless puppet. -Undead Command = This works identically to a King Adept's Command power, except it can only be used on the undead. 5TH DEGREE -Imbue = Resurrectionists can imbue cognitive life (ie, sentience) into anything, even inanimate objects. To do this often grants some minor power of mobility, usually flight, which means that most Resurrectionists often have things like guns that shoot on their own or cars that drive themselves. An Imbued TV might turn to channels with the latest and most pertinent news for the Adept to see, etc. Items thus Imbued usually remain sentient for days or weeks at a time unless infused with more Kenosis. -Animation = Imbued objects that posses the physical potential for movement (such as a doll or a mannequin) may actually move (despite lacking any locum modus, such as muscles or pistons). Many Resurrectionists keep statues (especially things like iron knight statues) which they Imbue to use as guards or allies in combat. -Death Magick, Bad Idea = Attempting to use death magick on a Resurrectionist will only backfire, since the power of death does not harm but instead empowers a Resurrectionist. 6TH DEGREE -Reanimation = Resurrectionist can create minor forms of undead, such as Zombies, basic Vampyres, Skeletons, etc. -Arts of Undeath = Resurrectionist can maintain mental domination of undead creatures he created. 7TH DEGREE -True Resurrection = Resurrectionist can restore a fallen comrade or anyone who is dead back to life as they were when they died. The person brought back usually returns in a state of good health or improved health if they died from health problems. -Melancholy = Resurrectionist can instill a deep state of opaque feeling in a target that gives them pause for thought. 8TH DEGREE -Greater Arts of Undeath = Resurrectionist can take control of other Undead, adding them to any he already commands. -Visions of Death = By touching a person, a Resurrectionist can gain insight into the type of death they are meant to endure. By spending extra Kenosis, a Resurrectionist can attempt to ascertain when and where this death will occur. 9TH DEGREE -Replace Husk = A Resurrectionist of great skill can 'fashion' a replacement body through hours of prolonged prayer (the body usually forming supernaturally from any loose organic matter in the immediate vicinity of the Adept), but it will leave them drained of energy for awhile. Only the most supreme Resurrectionists (Veteran status) can create a body without organic matter around, forming the body from raw life essence. 10TH DEGREE -Dead Shift = Resurrectionist can transform an undead creature into another type of undead. -Recurring Theme = A Resurrectionist can imbue some of their health points into an object they have Imbued. If the Resurrectionist dies, those health points can be 'spent' automatically to resurrect the Adept, no matter the distance between the Resurrectionist and the Imbued with the health points. Only one Imbued can be a container for some of the Adept's life essence at a time. 11TH DEGREE -Greater Reanimation = Resurrectionist can now create higher forms of undead as well. -Resistance to Cold = Resurrectionist gains resistance to damage caused by cold temperatures and freezing. 12TH DEGREE -Flight of the Reaper = Resurrectionist can fly for short durations of time. -Soul Harvest = Resurrectionist can cleave the soul from someone, either letting it dissipate into the afterlife or using his Imbue ability to place it inside an object. Using this power is only allowed under extreme conditions. 13TH DEGREE -Form of the Reaper = Resurrectionist can assume the form of the mythical Grim Reaper, complete with shadowy cowl, tattered cloak and gigantic scythe. Smoky mists trails the Resurrectionist wherever he goes. -Death Clock = Resurrectionist can see how long people have till they die. This often takes the form of some type of clock or other time keeping device mysteriously above everyone's heads. Resurrectionists do not tell anyone of this ability, since letting people know how much time they have left has led to several disasters. 14TH DEGREE -Lord of Life = Resurrectionist can grant health back to someone just by looking at them. -Lord of Death = Resurrectionist can drain the life from someone just by looking at them. 15TH DEGREE -God of Life = Resurrectionist can instantly raise every dead body (or those he only wants too) on a battlefield. He can even raise those who have been dead for centuries. They are restored to full life, as they were before death took them, in a state of generally good health.